Bakusquad Skype
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: The BakuSquad’s all Skyping each other playing Truth or Dare. Katsuki is asked if he likes anyone and doesn’t answer. One-shot EijiroXKatsuki Rated T because well Katsuki Bakugo


**Bakusquad Skype**

 **Mina:** Ok so next is Sero!

 **Sero:** Alright truth!

 **Mina:** Have you ever shot your tape on buildings and pretended to be Spider-Man??

 **Sero:** No duh! Of course I have!!

 **Mina:** Not surprised I would that tbh

 **Sero:** Ok now Eijiro!!

 **Eijiro:** Sweet!! I pick truth too

 **Sero:** What's your biggest secret

 **Eijiro:** *looks away* ……

 **Mina:** Good Question!

 **Denki:** Well??

 **Eijiro:** *rubs neck* Ummm I don't really know?? Something you guys already know because of Mina!!

 **Mina:** *confused face* What??

 **Eijiro:** You told them already didn't you?!

 **Mina:** I tell you guys a lot of stuff

 **Eijiro:** In middle school my hair was straight

 **Mina:** *smirks* So were you

 **Eijiro:** *pouts* Fuck you Mina I was abouta make that joke!

 **Mina:** Sorry

 **Eijiro:** Anyway next Denki!!

 **Denki:** Oh boi imma play it safe and pick truth

 **Eijiro:** When did you become a meme

 **Denki:** *finger guns* More importantly, when _wasn't_ I a meme?!

 **Eijiro:** Boiiiiii

 **Denki:** Now it's Katsuki's turn!

 **Katsuki:** *groans* Why the fuck am I in this group Skype

 **Denki:** It's not your turn to ask yet!! It's my turn to ask you something!!

 **Katsuki:** Let's get this the fuck over with! Truth

 **Denki:** Do you like something??

 **Eijiro:** Oooo!!!!!

 **Sero:** Great choice for a question

 **Mina:** Well Katsuki??

 **Katsuki:** *blushes slightly* ……fuck off

 **Denki:** THAT WASNT YELLING!!!!

 **Sero:** HOLY SHIT!! HE'S BLUSHING!!!

 **Mina:** OUR LITTLE KATSUKI'S GROWING UP!!!!!

 **Eijiro:** YOU GOTTA TELL US KATSUKI!!!!

 **Katsuki:** *blush darkens* Fuck you guys I'm telling you!!

 **Denki:** You have too!!!

 **Mina:** Yeah Katsuki!! You have to answer!!!

 **Sero:** Who is she?!?!

 **Eijiro:** *pouts* Please Katsuki~?

 **Katsuki:** *deep blush* EIJIRO STOP MAKING THAT FACE!!! I AINT GONNA TELL ANY OF YA!!!!

 **Eijiro:** Katsuki~ please~~??

 **Denki:** I think Eijiro has the best shot at getting him to answer

 **Katsuki:** *covers face* I'm not gonna say his name so say something else Drooly

 **Denki:** *rolls eyes*

 **Katsuki:** I shoulda just picked dare

 **Sero:** Mina? We should all play that thing we talked about??

 **Mina:** Let's all play "Truth or Dare dirty version"!!

 **Denki:** I'm down

 **Sero:** Yay!!

 **Eijiro:** I guess??

 **Katsuki:** Can I leave yet

 **Mina:** After a few turns

 **Katsuki:** Tsk!

 **Mina:** So! Since Katsuki refused to answer he's first this time!! Let's see~ Truth or dare?

 **Katsuki:** Fucking dare

 **Mina:** I dare you to confess to the person you like!

 _Everyone falls silent as Katsuki turns red_

 **Mina:** Unless of course? You're a coward?? Which is totally fine too!

 **Katsuki:** ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!

 **Sero:** It's alright bro. It's ok to be a coward

 **Katsuki:** I'M NOT A FUCKING COWARD!!! I'LL CONFESS WHEN I FUCKING FEEL LIKE IT!!!

 **Eijiro:** Don't worry bro! I'll back you up!

 **Katsuki:** *covers face* That's fine Eijiro…

 **Eijiro:** I insist!! What kinda friend would I be if I didn't help you!?

 **Denki:** I'm surprised you're both so calm about this?

 **Mina:** Me and Sero or those two??

 **Denki:** Both. Especially since, Mina don't you ship them?

 **Mina:** Yeah! Cause Eijiro's the reason we can call Katsuki by his first name!

 **Katsuki:** *rolls eyes w/ faint blush* Whatever dumbasses

 **Sero:** So Katsuki?? Who do you like??

 **Katsuki:** None of your fucking business… I'm not saying his name…

 **Eijiro:** "his"?? You're gay?

 **Katsuki:** Yeah?

 **Eijiro:** Cool! Same!!

 **Denki:** Anyway? *raises eyebrow suggestively* Is he in our class??

 **Katsuki:** ……

 **Mina:** So he is!

 **Sero:** Is it??? Yuga? Wait no that's not even a logical guess! What about Iida? Ojiro? Koda? Sato? Shoji? Tokoyami? Todoroki? Midoriya? Mineta- Wait everyone hates Mineta!

 **Katsuki:** Even if you do guess him, which you haven't, what makes you think I'll tell you who he is?

 **Mina:** So if it wasn't one of them? Then it must be either Sero, Denki, or Eijiro right?!

 **Katsuki:** *blushes* I'm not fucking answering this. I'm out!

 **Sero:** Wait Katsuki!

 **Denki:** Hold on!

 **Eijiro:** Katsuki!!

 **Mina:** Is it Eijiro?!

 **Katsuki:** *really deep blush* Fuck off!!

 _Katsuki leaves the group video chat._

 _The three look at their screens in silence for a moment._

 **Mina:** Guys…

 **Denki:** He likes…

 **Sero:** Eijiro…?

 **Eijiro:** *starts blushing and smiling* H-he likes _me_ …!

 **Mina:** I called it!!!

 **Denki:** Eijiro what are you gonna do?

 **Sero:** Yeah you've had a crush on him since school started?

 **Eijiro:** *shrugs* I'm still trying to figure out what just happened.

 **Denki:** Bakugo Katsuki, one of the top 3 strongest students in our class, has a crush on you

 **Sero:** Not only is Katsuki top student, but he's and I quote you "The manliest man I've ever met" and you've admitted to having a crush on him!

 **Mina:** Are you gonna tell him??

 **Eijiro:** ……Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know! You know what! I'm going to his dorm! I have to tell him!

 **Mina:** Sero! Denki! Meet me at Eijiro's Room! Eijiro don't go to Katsuki until we get there!

 **Denki:** On my way!

 **Sero:** Got it!

 **Eijiro:** Do I get a say in this??

 **Mina:** Nope! Just stay there!!

 _Eijiro nods and they hang up._

 _Moments later Denki, Sero, and Mina come into Eijiro's dorm room_

 **Eijiro:** *opens the door* I don't remember agreeing to you guys coming?

 **Mina:** Doesn't matter! Just stay on call we wanna hear everything!

 **Eijiro:** *sighs* No. I'm not having you listen to this. It's between me and Katsuki. Meaning I'll tell you guys another time.

 _He leaves to Katsuki's room._

 _Eijiro knocks on the door_

 **Eijiro:** Katsuki? Can I come in?

 **Katsuki:** Go away Shit Hair.

 **Eijiro:** Please??

 **Katsuki:** *sighs* Are you alone?

 **Eijiro:** Yes

 **Katsuki:** Alright

 _Katsuki opens the door and he and Eijiro sit down on Katsuki's bed_

 **Eijiro:** Katsuki? Do you… do you like me…?

 _Katsuki blushes deeply and looks away, staying silent_

 **Eijiro:** Katsuki? Please? I need to know?

 **Katsuki:** I- I… like you… Eijiro…

 _Eijiro lights up and laughs_

 **Katsuki:** *looks at him bewildered* Why the fuck are you laughing?!

 **Eijiro:** Because *stands up and goes in front of him* I've been crushing on you since we met! It's just kinda funny to see the man you love be a blushing stuttering mess! Especially if the man you love is Bakugo Katsuki! Mr. Rage-is-the-only-emotion-I-have!!

 _Katsuki turns the color of Eijiro's hair as Eijiro tilts his head and presses his lips against his own._

 **Eijiro:** I've always loved you Katsuki

 _Katsuki fails to find words and covers his face in a desperate attempt to hide his embarrassment. Eijiro smiles, finding it adorable._

End one-shot

Really random I know


End file.
